1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lamp manufacturing method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an LED (Light Emitting Diode) lamp manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Christmas lamp is one of the most important decorative ornaments on the Christmas tree, and LED based Christmas lamps are popular Christmas products.
A conventional LED based Christmas lamp manufacturing method is to electrically couple the LED lamp bulb with a pair of electrical cables, and then to injection mold the coupled portions to be watertight sealed such that the electrical cables would not result in a short circuit.
As the last step of the manufacturing method is to quench the injection molded thermoplastic materials, it often takes a while for the injection molded thermoplastic materials to be adequately solid before packaging the LED based Christmas lamp and shipping out to the client. This would be a disadvantage for a large, rush order before the holidays like Christmas. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for improving the manufacturing method for LED based Christmas lamps.